The Adventures of Starlight Moon
by Pegasisterforever
Summary: This is the adventures of my OC in Mobius. Also, a falling star comes down and its name is Starmi. It becomes her new friend, and a new adventure emerges. They need to collect the 6 broken pieces of the Master Star. How will they get the pieces? How will they tell Starlights new friend Sonic her secret? (on hatius because I need to work on Stuck in Stone. It's more popular:)
1. Meeting Sonic the hedgehog

**Hey, Pegasister here! Just wanted to say that this is just a story about my OC. Hope you like it! Favorite, rate, and review! As always see you all later!**

**Pegasister signing in!**

Hi! I'm Starlight Moon! for a girl with no family or friends I am a very happy go lucky girl! I don't talk as much but, I am happy just the way i am. Well this is the story of how that all changed. It all started when I was walking down the path that would take me to the Green Hill Zone. I like to take a fly around in the green hills. For a long time I was just flying around when a blue blur ran down the hills. I quickly jumped in to the bushes to keep from being run over. I heard someone say something.

"Hey! Did I run you over!? I'm sorry." He said. I diden't know who it was since this is my first time it Mobius in a while. I looked out of my bush to see a hedgehog. His skin was about 4 shades darker than mine. He had emerald green eyes and multiple spikes down his back. He wore white gloves and red running shoes with a white strip. I figured he was nice because he smiled and said,"Oh good! I diden't run you over! Hehe." I smiled back and realized that I could talk to him without him getting mad at me."You almost did, you need to watch where your going! Or else someone is going to get run over! Hehe." I said. I was careful about my words and said it in a really nice way. I diden't want him to get made at me or somthing.

"Yeah, I know! So, whats your name?" he said.

"My name is Starlight Moon but, you can just call me Star!"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Well Sonic it was nice meeting you but, I really must be going."

"Okay well, will I see you tommorow?"

"I bet you'll find me."

And with that I flew away into the clouds, pondering what would happen tommorow.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all later!**

**Pegasister out!**


	2. Starmi?

**Hey there! Today I got Pinkie pie to join!( I know I'm going to regret this.)**

**Pinkie pie: Hello there everbody! Pinkies here to join the party! The following is non copyright. The characters belong to Sega expect for Pegasisters OC!**

**Me: Ummm... I don't do copyright claims.**

**Pinkie: I know but the cops will come after you if you don't!**

**Me:WHAT?! THAT WASN'T IN THE TERMS AND AGREEMENTS!?**

**Pinkie: Just kidding! :D**

**Me: 'eye twitch' I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Sonic: Ok it looks like pegasister is a little busy! We will be right back!**

**/After a long period of time trying to chase Pinkie later/**

**Me: Ok! I'm back! Pinkies in the closet with a rope tied to her.**

**Sonic: Let's get on with the story!**

**Me: That's my line ;(**

**Pegasister signing in!**

Chapter 2

Starmi?

Sonic P.O.V

Okay I admint it. I am scared to be seen in public with her yet I don't think its a good idea. People will start staring and she will get all this extra attention that she repeatedly told me she didn't want. I was thinking maybe I could change that. I was actually going to ask her tonight at one of our little hangouts in the Green Hill Zone.

Star P.O.V

I was walking down one of my favorite trails to the Green Hill Zone. Stars scattered across the sky. I was really interested in this one blue star that looked as if it was heading straight for me. Wait a second... IT IS HEADING STRIGHT FOR ME! I quickly ducked waiting for impact except it stopped. It was high above me yet I could still see it very well. It was like no star I had ever seen! It had different colored points. One green, one yellow, one pink,one red, and one orange. The middle piece was blue with a pink heart on it. It was floated there for a second until the most mortifying thing happened. It broke into six pieces! Each flew into a different direction all across the globe. One stayed. It was the green piece! I ran over to the landing spot to investigate. What I saw was... Interesting. It was a yellow star. It had a face and it was sleeping by the looks of it. Then I saw the green piece of the star on it. I reached to pick it up but then the star woke up.

" Squeak, squeak! (Oh my gosh! Where's the **Master star**?)It slowly turned to look at me.

"Squeak, squeak! (Did you steal it you thief?) I was too stunned to answer. A star was talking to me and what was worst was that I could understand it.

"I-I-I-m sorry. Is it perhaps the star that exploded into six pieces just a minute?" I studdered. I regained my composer. I don't think a star would harm me too much. Maybe.

"Squeak,squeak! (Oh no! Which way did they go?)

" The green piece is right there." I pointed to the ground. "The rest scattered across the world." I said with great sadness. I felt bad for the star and I couldent help too much. But then again.

"Squeak, squeak. (Oh no! It broke! How am I gonna be able to find the one that is supposed to save us from the dark forces.)

" The one?" I said. Who is the one? Then again it was probley Sonic. He always gets the glory.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak.( The Master Star was supposed to lead me to the one who will save my kind from evil dark forces that now reign over Starland. Stars are the only thing keeping the night sky bright. But what causes us to rotate through out the sky. That's the Master Stars job. We get our power from the Master Star and so if the Master Star were to perish then we would perish along with it.)

"Well I could help you. I could help you get the Master Star back!" I blurted out. What was I thinking?!

"Squeak.(But why?)

" Listen. I love the stars they are the only thing keeping me from crying at night. I figured that if the stars were to go away then so would my friends." I said and it was true. The stars are like my only friends. If they were to perish I don't know what I'd do.

"Squeak, squeak! (Yay! By the way my name is Starmi!)

"Hehe. My name is Starlight Moon. But you can call me Star."

"Squeak! (Nice name!)"

"You too! Well we for a big day ahead of us. But first I need to go meet someone."

**Me: Ohhhhhh what's gonna happen next?**

**Pinkie(inside closet): Review, favorite, and rate!**

**Me: BE QUIET PINKIE!**

**Pinkie(inside closet): Make me :p**

**Me: OHHHH YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW!**

**Sonic: Well it looks like Pegasister is going to be a while so I'll do the last line!**

**Me: SONIC DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Sonic: :p Pegasister out!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
